


Mistletoe Mischief

by KineticKid



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticKid/pseuds/KineticKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy’s hoping a certain green little plant will help her get what she REALLY wants for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

“Come on! You’re going to make us late for the party!” Willow yells at Tara, grinning as the dark-haired blonde sends a glare her way while she juggles the Christmas gifts. 

“You know, a little HELP would probably speed things up!” Tara yells back at the redhead in the PT Cruiser. 

“Help? You want help? Why didn’t you say so?” Willow laughs and dodges a smack from her girlfriend sitting beside her. 

“I swear, sometimes you two still act like you’re together.” Elena opens the door and hurries out of the vehicle to help Tara.

“Do not! I would have jumped out to help her before she even got partway out of the door if we were still together.” Willow grins as she hurries around the vehicle and opens the back for the two women to set the gifts down in. 

“And now it’s your girlfriend that’s helping me carry the gifts, go figure.” Tara grins crookedly at Elena, honestly liking the tall, lanky brunette. A few months after she and Willow had broken up, Willow had hesitantly admitted that she felt a huge weight lift off her and wondered if she’d felt the same way. She’d been slightly hurt but when she was truthful with herself and Willow she did feel relief when they decided just to be friends instead of lovers. Both women realizing not long afterwards that they made great friends, though it seemed to sometimes confuse the rest of the Scooby’s. Especially when Elena would be standing by her with her arm looped around Willow’s shoulders comfortably while the two women talked to Tara like long lost friends. Elena and Willow having been together for eight or nine months now, and the two women were obviously good for each other.

“That’s because I’m the gentleman in this couple.” Elena opens the back door with a flourish for Tara and laughs at the grin and patronizing pat on the cheek she gets from the dark-haired blonde. 

“You said it, not me.” Tara giggles and slips into the back of the vehicle to the glare being sent her way. 

“You can be the gentleman in this relationship whenever you want.” Willow leans up and presses a firm kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Now, we’re going to be late if we don’t hurry up. Don’t want to upset Dawn.”

“Yes, she decorated with no help from Buffy at all.” Tara points out, not knowing for sure if Willow and Elena know.

“Buffy already warned us, so if it’s gaudy we can be nice.” Elena admits, rolling her eyes in the rearview mirror at Tara as she starts the vehicle.

Willow shifts around in her seat so she can look at Tara, adjusting her seatbelt so it isn’t cutting into her. “How did your date go?”

Tara sighs and shakes her head. “Octopus hands, was back home not even an hour after the start of the date.”

“What is it with people wanting to jump right into bed before getting to know each other nowadays?” Elena grumbles under her breath. “I swear when I was doing the whole dating scene, it seemed like ninety-five percent of the women just wanted a one-night stand before I even knew their damn names.”

“Uh, huh.” Willow turns her gaze on her girlfriend and quirks an eyebrow inquiringly at her. “And how many of these women did you take up on these one-night stands???”

Elena gulps loudly and her eyes widen slightly as she darts a glance at Willow before concentrating hard on the drive to Buffy’s house. Knowing that she and Willow had actually ended up in the sack quickly, as a matter of fact they’d ended up in bed together their second date. “A few.” Elena squeaks out.

Willow tries to act mad before giggling quietly as she feels a pinch on her arm from Tara. 

“Stop picking on her, sweetie.” Tara leans back and relaxes into the seat, having to admit that seeing Willow so relaxed and happy does her heart good. Silently wishing she could find happiness with someone, but despairing of that happening. The women she’d been dating were far and few between, and all of them have some basic characteristic that reminds her of a certain petite blonde slayer that she’s been fixating on way too much lately. Sighing quietly at her musings, she mentally smacks herself and tries to think about anything else but Buffy. 

“Were you over there today?” Willow frowns at the thought. “I mean, Buffy isn’t trying her hand at cooking again, is she?” 

Tara chuckles and shakes her head. “No, I fixed all the cold items and have them in the refrigerator, along with potatoes and other things fixed that we can heat up for dinner. The oven has a ham and turkey in it that should be close to being done in about another half hour, give or take. Just enough time to get everything else set out and re-heated for dinner tonight.” 

“Thank God!” Willow sighs in relief. “I thought for sure she’d given us food poisoning at Thanksgiving.”

“It was kind of questionable.” Elena unconsciously rubs her stomach at the thought. “I swear it took three days before my stomach stopped rumbling continuously.”

Tara bites back the giggle, knowing exactly what the two women were talking about. “I think she’s finally given up on the whole cooking thing if it takes more than just throwing something in the microwave.” Tara smiles unconsciously as they pull up in front of Buffy’s house, quickly unbuckling and opening the door before making her way to the back of the vehicle. Gathering some of the gifts, she looks up as she hears the door open, drinking in the sight of Buffy stepping down from the porch, the long, snug velvet skirt hugging her hips enticingly even as the split down the side shows a length of muscular leg that makes her heart stop for a moment before it starts to thunder loudly in her ears. 

Willow steps around the vehicle, blinking in surprise at the flush of desire on Tara’s face even as the woman turns back and busies herself gathering the gifts. Spinning around, Willow’s eyes widen in shock as she realizes exactly WHO it is that has garnered her ex’s attention. Slowly shaking her head at the fact Tara obviously likes Buffy, knowing the slayer has never given any indication to liking a woman before, though there were a few times she’d wondered about Buffy and Faith. 

“Need an extra hand?” Buffy offers as she steps up beside Tara, smiling as the blonde grins crookedly at her while putting a stack of gifts in her hands. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Beauty and brains both. Who said slayers were dumb?” Tara laughs and ignores the tongue making an appearance as it points in her direction, resisting the urge to tell the slayer to either use it or put it away. 

“And people think you’re the nice, sweet one.” Buffy grumbles good-naturedly before laughing and heading towards the house, stopping as Xander pulls up, whimpering slightly as she sees some guy in the passenger seat. “I’m going to kill him if he’s trying to set me up again.”

Willow snorts softly. “Well, hopefully this one won’t get stabbed.”

“Oh, great. You just jinxed us, Wills!” Buffy moans loudly before shooting them a huge grin and hurrying towards the house. 

Tara unconsciously looks at the tall, dark-haired man that steps out of Xander’s car. Sighing quietly as he seems to be a pretty good-looking guy, she turns back to the vehicle and grabs some more items out to carry in.

Willow purses her lips as she watches Tara from the edge of the vehicle. Tara’s preoccupation obvious or she would have normally noticed her watching her. Leaning back against Elena as she steps up behind her, she tilts her head automatically as she leans down and nuzzles her neck. 

“What’cha doing?” Elena questions softly.

“Hmmm. I’ll tell you later.” Willow chuckles as her lover’s hand smacks her gently on the butt before she steps around her to help with the rest of the gifts and pies they’d made to bring over for dinner. 

“Better or I’ll tease it out of you.” Elena threatens, returning the smile pointed her way. 

“Might be worth it.” Willow chuckles as Tara’s head pops up and she grins crookedly at her while rolling her eyes.

“None of that around me, please.” Tara jokes softly as she makes sure she has a good grip on the gifts before making her way towards the house.

Willow slides up beside Elena and whispers as Tara enters the house. “I think Tara likes Buffy.”

“Uh-huh. You’re just now figuring that out?” Elena blinks and looks curiously at Willow.

“What? You knew?” Willow hisses at her girlfriend.

“Well, it’s kind of obvious. She watches her almost all the time when we get together and I swear it seems like Buffy flirts with her, though I wonder if Buffy even realizes she’s doing it.” Elena becomes thoughtful as she thinks about the slayer, knowing Buffy can be a little dense sometimes about some things but real sharp on others. 

“Buffy flirts with Tara?” Willow squeaks uncontrollably at the thought. 

“Yeah, she does. But I’ve never actually been able to tell if she knows she’s doing it or if it’s one of those things that she just does it. I mean, she’s kind of flirty with everyone, but it just seems that she goes a little further with Tara.” Elena explains, watching the surprised look coming across Willow’s face. “You’ve never noticed it?”

“No! I mean, it’s Buffy.” Willow shrugs at the thought. “Best friend that’s like a sister. I guess I just never paid any attention to it.”

Elena chuckles softly. “Then I shouldn’t tell you that I used to be kind of jealous when you two would hold hands.” Seeing the confusion and lack of understanding on Willow’s face, she leans down and brushes her lover’s lips firmly. “You two grasp each other’s hands when talking to each other. I realized after you did it four or five times that neither one of you were even aware of what you were doing. Then you’d go into one of your babble fests and the hands would start flying, automatically you’d release each other’s hands when you did it. One of these days, I swear I’m going to bring a camcorder and record all this because none of you have a clue what you do, you’ve been friends so long it’s just automatic.”

“Huh. I never realized it.” Willow smiles somewhat sardonically at the thought. “I didn’t mean to make you jealous.”

“I know you didn’t. Now let’s get inside so you can play the little redheaded detective and see Buffy flirting with Tara.” Elena nudges her girlfriend with her hip as she grabs the last of the items out of the vehicle, letting Willow shut the back hatch.

***

Buffy bangs her head against the refrigerator, smiling as a warm hand rubs gently over her lower back. “Why does he always do this?”

“He’s just trying to find someone for you, sweetie.” Tara pats Buffy gently and moves over to continue making the drinks requested. 

Buffy slowly turns and smiles as she looks over Tara’s outfit. “I know you prefer flowery things and light colors, but I have to admit that you look damn good in the dark blue pantsuit you’re wearing.”

Tara grins over at Buffy. “Thank you. Of course, you look gorgeous as always. That skirt is umm…” Tara blushes as her eyes automatically glide down to the slit showing the expanse of flesh. “Nice.” She winces as her voice breaks in the middle of the word, making it sound like it has two syllables even as she turns back to filling the glasses. 

Willow listens from the dining room to the two women’s conversation, slowly making her way into the kitchen she looks from Buffy to Tara, the slayer shooting her a quick grin before she walks over to Tara, surprised when Buffy leans into Tara’s side, her arm negligently wrapping around her waist.

“I’ll definitely take that as a compliment.” Buffy teases as she one-armed hugs Tara, before reaching around the witch and picking up a few glasses. “Willow, here’s yours.” Buffy grabs the fruit punch and hands it to the redhead. “What’s Elena drinking?”

“What does she always drink?” Willow rolls her eyes at her somewhat health-conscious girlfriend, the woman drinking water ninety percent of the time, with milk or juice thrown in occasionally for something different. 

“Here’s some of the peach flavored water she likes.” Tara finishes filling the glass and turns around to hand it to Willow, grinning crookedly at the redhead. 

“Thank you. I’ll be back to help you guys with the rest of the drinks in a minute.” Willow sends one last curious look at Buffy as the slayer parks herself beside Tara, half her body resting against the Wiccan’s even as she reaches up to tuck some hair behind Tara’s ear as they talk quietly. Buffy obviously very relaxed around Tara, and she would definitely consider it a serious amount of flirting though Tara seems somewhat off-balanced regarding it, like she knows it doesn’t mean anything, but she wants it to. After the years they’d spent together, she’s learned to read Tara’s body language very well, and she’s definitely fighting her wants in regards to Buffy. 

Handing Elena her drink, she bumps lightly into her. “You are so right.”

“Told you. It’s getting worse, too.” Elena whispers softly as she leans down so she’s speaking directly into Willow’s ear. “Do you think maybe something is going on between them?”

Willow thinks about it for a moment before slowly shaking her head. “No. Tara’s body language is all wrong if they were. She’s sorta trying to hide how she feels for Buffy, but she isn’t acting guilty like they’re trying to hide a relationship from the rest of us, if you know what I mean?”

“You know her better than anyone else, so I’ll take your word for it.” Elena presses a soft kiss to Willow’s cheek. “Now go do some more detecting.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Willow grins and wiggles her eyebrows at her lover before following Dawn into the kitchen, curious when she hears a soft sigh come from the teen as she sees Buffy and Tara at the island, the two women obviously not having moved since she left a few minutes earlier. 

“Hey, sweetie. Merry Christmas.” Tara pushes off the island and steps towards Dawn, hugging her tightly. “The decorations look wonderful.”

“I did good, didn’t I?” Dawn grins hugely at the praise coming from her favorite adult while hugging Tara back. Releasing Tara and stepping back, she sends a small glare at her clueless sister. Hooking her arm through Tara’s she leans her head down against the Wiccan’s. “You still working on dinner or are you going to join us now?”

“I have to get a few more things reheated, sweetie. I’ll be out there in a few minutes, okay?” Tara presses a quick kiss to Dawn’s temple, grinning at the teenager as Dawn grumbles quietly as she grabs her soda and leaves. 

Willow looks curiously at Dawn, the glare she sent to her sister making her wonder if Dawn’s seen the way Buffy’s acting around Tara also. Knowing Tara comes over frequently, more often than not to keep an eye on Dawn for Buffy and to make sure the two Summers’ eat well. “I’m surprised you haven’t moved back in here, Tara. I mean, you’re here so often and since I moved in with Elena two months ago, I kind of figured you’d come back.”

“I…” Tara swallows, darting a glance at Buffy, watching the woman’s brows furrow. Part of her loving the thought of coming back here to live, heck, she spends more time here than she does in her small apartment. But she doesn’t feel right coming out and asking Buffy if it would be okay for her to move back in, and the slayer hadn’t asked so she let it be, because the other part of her that has slowly fallen in love with the slayer would cause even more pain and heartache to see the woman even more than she already does. 

The different emotions and thoughts are so obvious on Tara’s face, when the blue eyes move to land on Buffy, the love she feels for the slayer and one of the reasons why she hasn’t moved back in is more than obvious to Willow. 

“I didn’t know if you would want…” Buffy blinks and turns her gaze on Tara. “I mean hell! You’re here all the time taking care of me and Dawn. I thought you would know that you’re more than welcome to move back in.”

Tara looks from Buffy to Willow and back again, feeling somewhat cornered at Buffy’s words. Not knowing what to say, Tara decides to change the subject. “Umm, we should probably g-get the rest of the drinks to everyone. We c-can discuss this later.”

Buffy’s head jerks up and her eyes narrow on Tara at the Wiccan’s stutter. Not able to remember the last time she’d heard Tara stutter, and really not knowing why in the hell she would be stuttering now. 

“Buffy, why don’t you help me take the rest of the drinks out to everyone.” Willow wraps her hand around Buffy’s tense forearm, not missing the look of thanks that comes from Tara. “I’ll come back and be a helping hand with the heating up of the food and taking the food to the dining room table. You need to play the good hostess.”

Buffy sighs heavily, knowing Willow’s right. When Tara smiles softly at her, Buffy rolls her eyes. “Yeah, go play the good hostess. Meet the guy Xander’s trying to hook me up with and hopefully ditch him quickly before he gets any ideas.”

Tara sighs in relief as the two women grab the rest of the drinks and take them out to the living room. Taking a couple deep breaths to get her racing heart under control, she finishes grabbing the rest of the food out that needs to be reheated, throwing the mashed potatoes in the microwave first even as she puts some of the pots back on the stovetop and turns the burners on. 

Dawn slips around the back way to the kitchen after she notices Buffy making the rounds. Watching Tara for a moment as the woman pulls the turkey and ham out of the oven, she sighs quietly. “Are you ever going to say anything to her, Tara?” Dawn finally questions softly after Tara notices her standing there.

“Dawn.” Tara slowly shakes her head and turns back to the oven and places the three cookie sheets with crescent rolls on them in the oven to bake. “Can you stir the potatoes again and see if they’re heated all the way through?”

Dawn rolls her eyes at the Wiccan’s uncharacteristic actions of doing nothing, normally the woman is very pro-active in doing stuff but when it comes to Buffy Tara just lets it go and never says anything. “It isn’t right. She’s hurting you.”

Tara drops her head and stares at the floor for a moment. “She doesn’t know she’s doing it, sweetie. She’s just being… Buffy.” Tara murmurs quietly, knowing the slayer’s hearing is very good and though she’s sidetracked with the houseful of people, she doesn’t want to take a chance on being overheard. 

“Then let me say something to her!” Dawn stirs the mashed potatoes a little harder than they need, glaring at the white fluffy mound like it is the vegetable’s fault for what’s going on. 

“Don’t m-make me regret answering you truthfully, Dawnie.” Tara frowns at the teenager as she turns to look at her.

“Like you told me anything. I badgered you until I got a big whopping ‘yes’ out of you and you won’t talk, discuss or even think about it as far as I can tell since then.” Dawn glares at the Wiccan, having watched Buffy’s teasing flirting and Tara’s reaction, not believing her sister never realized what she was doing to Tara but from what she’s figured out, she isn’t aware of Tara’s feelings for her. 

“Leave it.” Tara clenches her jaw and glares back at the teenager, this not being the first time Dawn’s tried to force her hand by saying she should tell Buffy either how she feels about her, or to say it isn’t right her always flirting with her. What she can’t tell Dawn is that she looks forward to the touches and hugs. The slight pain she feels that they won’t ever progress any further is more than welcome as a trade off.

Dawn shoves the potatoes back into the microwave and punches the buttons. “A couple more minutes should do it. What else would you like me to do?” 

Tara exhales in relief as Dawn obviously decides to drop the discussion. “If you would, you can start taking the cold items and set them on the table for me?”

Dawn nods her head and starts to reach for the potato and macaroni salads, relaxing a little as Tara intercepts her and hugs her tightly.

“Sweetie, I’m sorry.” Tara murmurs quietly in Dawn’s ear.

“Me, too.” Dawn hugs Tara back in a crushing embrace. Even though it might make Tara disgruntled with her, she’s decided if Buffy plays her normal little flirting game anymore tonight, she’s going to say something. “I better start getting the food in the dining room. I don’t want a certain Wiccan to go all violent on my ass.”

“Dawnie!” Tara rolls her eyes as Dawn grins unrepentantly at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Dawn grabs the bowls and makes her way towards the dining room with her first trip. 

***

Buffy reaches for Tara’s hand on her right and her sister’s on her left. “I know the majority of us here aren’t exactly real religious in the traditional sense of the word, but since it is Christmas and another year is about to come to an end, I think it’s only proper that a blessing is in order.” Buffy smiles at the murmured agreement coming from everyone at the table. “And since it was my idea…” Buffy takes a deep breath and tilts her head down as she closes her eyes. “I want to give thanks for the wonderful and plentiful food before us but more than anything, I want to thank whatever powers that are out there for the wonderful friends and family gathered here this evening to celebrate Christmas together. That is the most precious gift of all. Thank you.”

A chorus of ‘thank yous’, ‘amens’, and a few ‘blessed be’s’ come from around the table before the group starts working on filling their plates while passing the platters and bowls. 

***

Tara laughs as Elena threatens Willow about eating one more spoonful of the green bean casserole. 

“But, but…” Willow whimpers, her hand on the spoon and the concoction halfway to her plate. When her lover leans in and whispers in her ear, Willow hurriedly places the spoon back in the bowl and pushes it away from her. “I think I’m finished with the green bean casserole for tonight.”

Tara smirks as Willow blushes darkly as she makes eye contact with her. Knowing how much Willow loves the casserole, though the same thing can’t be said for how the casserole sets on the redhead’s stomach if she eats more than one helping. 

Xander makes small talk with Tom, Buffy having pulled him aside earlier and threatened to do things to him that Anya never even thought of, if he didn’t nip whatever he had planned in the bud. Having grumbled to her, that it wasn’t really fair to bring up his ex-fiancée that had gone back into the vengeance demon business, he’d nonetheless agreed and kept Tom busy and told his friend that he’d been mistaken about Buffy looking for a possible date, that she was already interested in someone else. Crossing his fingers at the little white lie, he figures it’ll be forgiven since it was to spare the other man’s feelings somewhat because Tom was very, very interested in Buffy. 

Buffy leans over so she can speak softly to Tara. “Dinner was very, very good. Thank you.”

Tara swallows as the slayer’s lips brush against her ear with the thank you. “You’re welcome.” 

Dawn narrows her gaze on Buffy, slowly shaking her head at her sister’s actions. Turning her gaze away from the two women she blushes lightly as Willow looks questioningly at her before the redhead’s eyes dart to Buffy and Tara before coming back to rest on her. Willow’s meaning obvious, making her shake her head and frown heavily in response before dropping her gaze. 

“Let me clear these dishes away and get the first load in the dishwasher then we can work on Christmas gifts.” Buffy smiles at the people that are her family even as she stands and starts to gather the dirty dishes. 

“I’ll help.” Tara starts to reach for the glasses, stopping when Buffy’s hand intercepts hers. 

“You fixed all this wonderful food. It’s time for you to relax. You can come with, if you want, but no cleaning.” Buffy warns softly, chuckling as Tara groans and rolls her eyes but nods her head in agreement. 

“Here, I’ll help.” Willow takes over for Tara, with Elena and Dawn grabbing up the rest of the dirty bowls and platters that are left. 

“Thank you for letting me come over for Christmas dinner, it’s very much appreciated.” Tom stands and looks from the women gathering all the dishes. 

“No one should be alone on the holidays, and you’re welcome.” Buffy comments to the tall man. 

“No, no one should.” Tara grins crookedly from Buffy to Tom. “If it wasn’t for everyone here, I’d pretty much be an orphan myself.” 

“You’re family.” Buffy growls at the Wiccan before winking at her and heading into the kitchen, a happy smile on her face at the light blush and knowledge in Tara’s eyes that she is family and will always be considered family. 

Dawn grabs the dishcloth and goes back into the dining room table to wipe it down as Buffy scrapes off the leftovers from the plates into the trash before rinsing and starting to load the dishwasher, Willow and Elena taking what few leftovers are left and putting them into containers and the refrigerator. 

“Dawn, can you do me a favor?” Buffy questions as Dawn rinses the dishcloth and sets it across the sink. 

“I guess. What is it?” Dawn raises an eyebrow curiously at her sister.

“I put a small gift on your bed for Tara, I’d like for you to take her up there after everything else is opened and give it to her with the comment that she isn’t allowed to open it until she talks to me when she comes back downstairs, okay?” Buffy fidgets slightly, nervous about what she’s planning on doing here in front of everyone, but everything else she’s done hasn’t exactly worked the way she’d wanted it to, so now she’s going to be extremely obvious. 

“Buffy…” Dawn starts, wanting to warn Buffy off hurting Tara, but the pleading in her sister’s eyes makes her hold her tongue and wait, but she’s silently planning on ripping into Buffy once everyone’s left to go back home. “Fine.” Dawn grumbles and heads out to the living room. Not knowing what Buffy’s planning, but it better be damn good or she’s going to rip into her like she’s never had anyone else rip into her before.

Willow listens quietly to the two sisters, glancing at Elena who just shakes her head, pats her gently on the back and heads towards the living room. Willow places the last of the leftovers in the refrigerator and sets the bowls and platters in the sink for Buffy to rinse off. “Anything else you’d like me to help with?” 

“About done, actually.” Buffy finishes rinsing off what she can fit in the dishwasher before filling the reservoir with detergent and shutting the door, setting the machine to wash. “Let’s go open some gifts while watching Charlie Brown’s Christmas.” 

“Yeah, it’s not Christmas without Xander’s rendition of the Snoopy dance.” Willow has to smile at the thought of her best friend. Every year it’s become a tradition that Xander does the Snoopy dance, and often even gets the rest of them to join him. 

“I’ll be right in.” Buffy waves Willow towards the living room before making her way to the basement door. Opening it, she grabs the stick with a little bit of greenery attached to the end. Taking a deep breath to try and ease the nervous fluttering in her stomach, Buffy shuts the door and makes her way to the dining room. Setting the stick where it’s partially hidden behind the hutch, she licks her lips and finally makes her way into the living room. Smiling at the people she considers family laughing and joking with each other even as Dawn has already started passing out gifts, the teenager enjoying her duty of being ‘Santa Claus’. 

Buffy notices all the seats are taken, her eyes landing on the back of familiar dark-blonde hair in the chair, a slow smile crossing her lips at the sight of the Wiccan. “Queue up the cartoon, guys.” Buffy calls out, chuckling as Xander lifts the remote and grins at her, the construction worker sprawled across the floor with Tom a short distance away, the two men leaving the rest of the seating for the women. 

“Coming up!” Xander turns the television and DVD player on, pressing play to start Charlie Brown’s Christmas. 

Buffy leans against the side of Tara’s chair until she has the majority of her hip settled on the arm as she somewhat sits beside Tara. “Where’s mine at?” Buffy jokes, looking down at her empty hands to Dawn and back again. 

“You were bad this year so Santa left you some coal over in the stocking.” Dawn grins wickedly at her sister. 

Buffy pouts at Dawn before turning her gaze to Tara who’s giggling beside her in the chair. “Was I bad this past year?”

Tara grins crookedly up at the slayer and shakes her head. “No, sweetie. You were good, I think Santa’s confused.”

“I think Santa’s just mean.” Buffy shifts a little more until she’s leaning against Tara slightly and she rests her arm along the back of the chair, letting her fingers play in the soft strands. 

Dawn grumbles to herself, inarticulate words calling Buffy some not so nice names at her maneuvering once again. Fighting the urge to grab one of Buffy’s stakes and thump her upside the head with the thick end, she tosses a gift at her sister quickly. Glaring at her as Buffy catches it with no effort whatsoever. Working on passing out the rest of the gifts, she sighs at the sight of Tara looking up at Buffy, the woman’s feelings for Buffy written all over her face.

“See, she’s mean.” Buffy sets the present on her lap and leans her head down to smile at Tara, looking into twinkling blue eyes as Tara grins up at her. 

“She’s your sister, what did you expect?” Tara jokes, unconsciously shifting closer to the slayer until she’s leaning comfortably against her side, the two women accepting their gifts as Dawn finishes passing them out to everyone. 

Willow relaxes against Elena, unabashedly watching Buffy and Tara, seeing for the first time something in Buffy’s look at the Wiccan that she hadn’t noticed before. A definite glimmer in the hazel eyes as they look down at Tara. “Hmmm.” Willow hums in consideration even as she finally starts to open her presents. Laughing at the gag gifts, the group of friends having decided their first Christmas together that gag gifts were going to be the norm for Christmas and they’ve stayed true to that decision all these years. 

“Xander!” Tara laughs delightedly as she unwraps the Pez dispenser, holding it up for everyone to see the witch, the normally black hair re-painted to a dark blonde. 

Xander chuckles and grins at Tara as he shrugs. “It’s fitting.” He turns back to the television. “Oh!! It’s almost time!” 

Everyone laughs as Xander scrambles to his feet, Tom watching with some bemusement as Xander performs his Snoopy dance, shaking his head at the thought if only the crew could see their Supervisor now. Xander letting the seriousness fade completely away as he isn’t ashamed to let loose in front of this group of friends. Xander had told him that this group of women is his family, having honestly thought that it was just the fact that he was the lone male in the group of women, but now he realizes they are his family. 

Dawn bounces up off the couch and dances with Xander, laughing delightedly as everyone else joins them as they dance long past the show ending before they collapse on the floor, chairs and couch. 

Buffy nibbles on the inside of her bottom lip lightly as she pays a little more attention to everyone laughing, joking and picking on each other as they finish opening their gifts. When the last one’s finally open she looks at Dawn, finally catching her eye. Ignoring again the glare her sister gives her, knowing Dawn’s irritated with her but hoping things will make a little more sense before the night’s gone. 

“Tara, there’s something I need to show you.” Dawn grasps the Wiccan’s hand and urges her up off the chair, sending one last glare at her sister before following the confused Wiccan up the stairs. 

Buffy hurriedly stands and darts to the dining room. Tucking the stick in the opening of her skirt where no one can see it, she takes a huge breath, smiling nervously at Willow and Xander before she turns her gaze to the top of the stairs. Waiting somewhat impatiently at the bottom, Buffy watches Dawn bound down the stairs.

“You and I need to have a serious discussion… tonight.” Dawn warns, angry at her sister’s callous actions in regards to Tara. Not knowing how Buffy could play with the Wiccan’s affections the way she has.

“No, Dawn. I don’t think that’ll be necessary.” Buffy murmurs more to herself than Dawn as she watches Tara slowly make her way down the stairs.

Tara looks from the small box in her hand to Buffy waiting at the bottom of the stairs, wondering what the slayer is up to even as she makes her way step by step closer to the woman, finally stopping in front of Buffy.

Buffy looks into confused blue eyes, taking a slow, deep, calming breath. “Christmas is notoriously for gag gifts and joking as our lives are usually so serious the rest of the time. But this once, I hope I’m forgiven for giving a serious gift.” Buffy nods towards Tara for her to open the box, watching as Tara unwraps the box to show the small jeweler’s box. 

Tara frowns heavily at the small velvet box, not understanding what Buffy could have gotten her to put in the jeweler’s box. Slowly opening the lid with a quick glance up at Buffy she looks back down into the box, exhaling softly at the sight of the Celtic knotwork silver ring with an eagle worked into it. Her eyes jerk up to look into Buffy’s serious hazel eyes.

“Eagles are a noble creature, and nobility along with stability is something I always associate with you.” Buffy murmurs quietly to Tara, searching warm blue eyes that become glassy with unshed tears. “Don’t cry, I just… Damn it! You’ve kept me sane for the last year, Tara. More than you probably even know. That’s just a tangible showing of what I think of you.” 

Tara shakily pulls out the ring and unconsciously slips it onto the ring finger of her left hand, not surprisingly it’s a perfect fit. “Thank you, Buffy.”

“Uh, huh.” Buffy blushes lightly and quickly flips the stick up and behind her back so the string with the mistletoe dangles over her head. “Ohh… look-y there. Where did that come from?” Buffy looks up at the mistletoe before dropping her gaze back to a surprised and obviously shocked Tara. “Damn it, Tara!!! I’ve been flirting with you non-stop for the last four months and if you don’t take this hint for what it’s meant to be after ignoring all my other attempts at advancing our relationship, I’m going to think you aren’t interested in me after…” Buffy’s words are finally cut off as warm, full lips crash onto hers. Dropping the stick, Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s neck, pressing her body against Tara’s fuller, slightly taller body.

Dawn stumbles back in shock, falling on her ass as she listens to her sister admit that she’s been flirting with Tara on purpose, and in her own way trying to get together with the Wiccan. Eyes opening wide as the next thing she sees is Tara and Buffy engaged in a serious lip-lock that she almost doesn’t believe. Pinching herself on the thigh, she squeaks at the pain, even as Tara’s arms obviously tighten around Buffy, pulling her in impossibly closer as the two women deepen the kiss even more.

Tom’s mouth opens and shuts in surprise before he backhands Xander, not even noticing the stunned look on the construction worker’s face. “No wonder she wasn’t interested in me! You’re trying to hook me up with someone that’s obviously NOT interested in the ‘y’ chromosome.”

“Huh?” Xander grunts out, his eyes not leaving the sight of Buffy and Tara kissing each other like the world may come to an end at any moment, which with living on the Hellmouth, he guesses it’s a possibility. 

Willow finally shakes off her shock and giggles uncontrollably, hugging Elena as her lover pulls her more firmly against her side. “I guess I won’t have to knock my clueless best friend upside the head with a baseball bat now.”

Tara doesn’t know anything or hear anything from the rest of the group as she is completely lost in the feel, touch and taste of the slayer. Pressing in quick and hard to begin with to shut Buffy up, now she’s learning the taste and texture of the slayer’s lips, mouth and tongue. Groaning deeply as Buffy tilts her head and fits their mouths together perfectly even as she returns the kiss stroke for stroke. Arms wrapped around the slayer’s waist, pull the body even harder against hers as the slayer seems to become boneless as she sinks into her body. 

Buffy’s body feels like molasses, warm, thick and becoming somewhat… slick in certain areas as her body heats up uncontrollably. Shifting one hand from around Tara’s neck up into the soft strands of dark-blonde hair, Buffy starts to plunder Tara’s mouth more heatedly as the desire really starts to flow through her. 

Dawn finally shakes off her shock and grins hugely at the sight of the two women not coming up for air anytime soon from the looks of it. “Someone better get the hose and a bucket of ice.”

Buffy growls softly as she gently eases away from Tara with her sister’s words, though she places soft kisses on Tara’s kiss-swollen lips, looking into dark blue eyes that promises her heaven here on earth. “I have a feeling this is going to be my best Christmas ever.” Buffy pants out the words, trying to drag some much needed oxygen into her lungs even as Tara’s obviously trying to get control of her own breathing. 

“Months? Four months?” Tara rumbles the words up from her chest, wanting to beat herself for not realizing that Buffy wasn’t just flirting with her unknowingly, but had obviously wanted to become closer to her. Deciding that maybe she’s not as smart as she thought she was to not have noticed.

“Uh, huh. I thought I might end up having to push you up against a wall and kiss you until you couldn’t see straight if this didn’t work.” Buffy slowly slides her tongue over her bottom lip as her eyes drop down to Tara’s puffy lips. “Still might.” Buffy starts to press back in for another kiss before she’s brought back to earth by her sister.

“BUFFY!! I’m so going to kick your ass for not just coming out and telling ANY of us that you liked Tara! I mean, hell! If I’d known, I could have told you that she thought you didn’t realize what you were doing to her.” Dawn tosses a bunched up section of wrapping paper at her sister, grinning hugely as it bounces off the side of Buffy’s head.

“And that she was suffering in silence, probably afraid to say anything.” Willow pipes up, grinning as Buffy turns her head to look at her worriedly even as Tara blushes lightly but nods at her in regards to the truthfulness of her statement. 

“Or we could be completely clueless about what was happening between you two like someone that will go nameless until it’s brought to her attention.” Elena points out, looking at Willow none to subtly. 

“Or completely lost as to what was happening, because BUFFY!! Always into the manly hunks of goodness!” Xander waves his hands around as he finally comes down from shocked, but fantasy filled land. Not able to be angry at the two women, if the rest of the group obviously were more than okay with them hooking up. 

“Manly hunks of goodness?” Buffy smirks before yelping slightly as a surprisingly strong-fingered pinch gets her side. “I’m sorry, but Xander making that statement just makes my brain go wonky.”

“Makes me worried…” Tom carefully puts some distance between him and Xander, laughing as Xander starts rambling incoherently something along the lines of being into the women, though most of them are demons or some such nonsense, honestly not making much sense to him, though the rest of the group laugh uproariously at the construction worker.

Elena leans down to whisper into Willow’s ear. “Should we let the newest couple have some time to themselves? I mean, if you’re okay with it, we can take Dawn home with us for the night?”

Buffy hugs Tara to her side, not willing to let the woman move away from her now that she has her. Blinking and looking over at Elena and Willow, smiling her thanks as she hears Willow give her quiet agreement to the suggestion. 

“Dawnie, why don’t you go pack a little bag, you can come and stay with us tonight.” Willow wiggles her head the barest bit towards Buffy and Tara as Dawn looks at her somewhat confusedly, before the light clicks on and Dawn grins, pushing up to dart up the stairs without another word. 

“Well, I have to say, this has been one of the most enlightening Christmases we’ve had in like, forever. But I think it may be time to head out, since we have to work tomorrow.” Xander clambers to his feet, picking up his gifts and tucking them away in one of the small gift bags that one of them had come in. Hurrying over to Buffy and Tara, he engulfs both women into a gentle hug. “Merry Christmas, and I think you two are going to be very, very happy together.”

“Me, too.” Tara answers before Buffy, hugging Xander with her one free arm, as Buffy doesn’t seem to be willing to release her grip on her for anything at this moment. 

“Definitely.” Buffy releases Xander as he steps back. Hugging Tara even more firmly against her side as they make their way together towards the door to see the two men out. “Sorry about the confusion, Tom.”

“Hey. It is what it is. Can’t much say I blame either one of you. God knows if I had a choice of being with me or either one of you I’d be with you.” Tom smiles gently at the two women. “Merry Christmas, and thanks for not getting too upset about me being kind of sprung on you.” Tom sends a narrow-eyed look at Xander who’s conveniently whistling and trying to ignore him, though the construction worker’s guilt is obvious.

“It’s okay Tom. It isn’t like something like this hasn’t happened before. Merry Christmas to you, too.” Buffy smiles as the two men make their way out the door and down the stairs, chuckling as Tom pushes Xander lightly and teases him.

“It won’t be happening again, though.” Tara makes it a statement as she clenches her hand tightly on Buffy’s waist. 

“Taking me permanently off the market?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow up at Tara, not able to keep a straight face as she grins at the Wiccan.

“Hell, yes! There will be no playing around in the market once I get a hold of you.” Tara warns, tightening her grip even more around Buffy’s waist.

“And you definitely have a hold on me.” Buffy’s grin tones down into a serious look. Reaching up with her free hand she strokes her fingers down Tara’s cheek. 

“DAWN! Hurry up!” Willow yells up the stairs, having a feeling that things are going to become heated between Buffy and Tara again quickly, and she’d rather be somewhere other than here.

“I’m here!” Dawn skips down the stairs, not able to keep the happy smile off her face as she stops in front of Buffy and Tara. Pushing in and kissing each woman on the cheek. “Now I don’t have to kick anyone’s ass. I much prefer this scenario.”

“Evil child.” Buffy growls as Dawn laughs and darts out the door, turning back as she feels a quick clasp on her shoulder from Elena before Willow burrows into her and Tara at the same time, hugging both of them. “Thanks, Wills.”

“I don’t have to tell either one of you that you’ve got a wonderful woman there and that you need to take care of her, do I?” Willow looks at the two women, smiling as Tara blushes and shakes her head, while Buffy presses a soft kiss to Tara’s cheek. 

“Nope. Not me.” Buffy and Tara step up to the door, watching as Elena and Willow hurry out to the vehicle, climbing in and waving at them before they drive off. Turning to Tara, Buffy slowly shuts the door and leans her back against it. “Before I hopefully am successful at seducing you and carrying you up the stairs to finally bring all this teasing to a happy, sinful climax I have one more thing I want to say.” 

Tara chuckles at Buffy’s words even as she feels her cheeks heat up slightly at the thought of certain sinful things she would like to do to Buffy. “What is it, honey?”

“Hmm… I like the sounds of being your honey.” Buffy murmurs, pulling Tara to her so their bodies are touching breasts to breasts and thighs to thighs. Reaching up to cup Tara’s cheeks in both her hands, Buffy searches loving blue eyes that are watching her patiently. “I am hopelessly in love with you, Tara. Other than the fact that I wish I’d had the nerve to come right out and tell you this after I came to the realization, I don’t think I want to change anything about what’s happened.”

“Oh, honey. I am completely and irrevocably in love with you.” Tara admits quietly as she gently presses her lips against Buffy’s, the kiss sweet, gentle and loving while she strokes her hands up and down Buffy’s sides.

Bending her knees, Buffy scoops Tara up in her arms and makes her way to the stairs without breaking the kiss. Dexterously maneuvering them without any body parts banging or hitting anything along the way as she steps into her bedroom. Gently ending the kiss, she presses her forehead against Tara’s. “If you want to take things slow, you better speak now.”

“I think we’ve already taken things about as slow as either one of us can stand.” Tara threads her fingers through Buffy’s hair and presses her lips once more to the slayer’s for a moment before releasing them. “Let me down, honey. What you have planned does a lot better without clothes in the way.”

“Uh-huh.” Buffy’s eyes light up at the thought, her fingers eagerly reaching for Tara’s blouse. 

Tara blinks in surprise as the next thing she knows is Buffy is gently easing her shirt away from her body. “Slayer skills obviously extend past just the slaying.”

“Just wait.” Buffy growls playfully as her fingers caress the pale, warm skin now open to her perusal, Tara’s body warm, soft and extremely silky feeling. Smiling as goose bumps rise on Tara’s skin. Slowly trailing the tips of her fingers along the edge of Tara’s bra, she groans quietly at the breathy moan coming from Tara along with the woman’s reaction to her touch, not able to miss the tightening of Tara’s nipples under the pale blue lace. 

Tara captures the hand teasing her and grins crookedly into Buffy’s eyes as the slayer pouts up at her. “Arms up.” Tara orders, moving her hands to the bottom of Buffy’s shirt, letting her fingers slip beneath and stroke over the warm muscular stomach. 

Buffy quickly raises her arms, chuckling as the top is quickly removed and Tara’s fingers trail teasingly over her stomach and up her ribs. Resting her hands on Tara’s waist, she smiles at the sight of Tara drinking her body in, the woman’s pleasure at what she’s looking at more than obvious. Realizing that the zipper and button to Tara’s slacks are under her right hand, Buffy flicks the button out of the hole and pulls the tab downwards to Tara’s zipper. Licking her lips and swallowing hard as with the maneuver the slacks drop and bunch on the floor, showing the matching underwear and more soft, pale, silky skin. 

Tara gazes upon the slayer’s body, loving the sight of the lightly tanned flesh and the muscles fluttering just under the surface, obvious to her caressing fingertips. The half-cup bra barely covering Buffy’s nipples as she strokes her fingers along the bottom edge of the item. Arching her body into Buffy’s caress as the slayer’s hands stroke over her stomach, fingers digging lightly into the flesh directly above her mound and at the edge of her panties. 

“God, Tara.” Buffy exhales a shaky breath as she can literally hear the hard, fast pounding of Tara’s heartbeat and the smell of the woman wafting up to her makes her lick her lips in anticipation of learning the body standing before her. Trailing a fingertip along the edge of the lace of Tara’s panties, she slips it under and wraps her free arm around Tara as the Wiccan’s knees try to give out. The feel of soft curls under her finger almost makes her want to collapse, also. 

“Bed.” Tara finally gets out, knowing if they continue with the soft touches and exploration that her legs will not be able to support her. 

Buffy picks Tara up again realizing that with her pants around her feet, that it’s a possibility Tara might fall, and definitely not wanting that to happen, she sets her on the edge of the bed. Kicking off her shoes and quickly undoing her own skirt and shimmying out of the tight garment, Buffy tosses it behind her and kneels in front of Tara. Quickly sliding off Tara’s low-heeled shoes, she pulls off the slacks as they end in a pile behind her also. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Buffy slowly trails her hands up Tara’s calves, her eyes traveling up the body of the Wiccan to finally make contact with dark blue eyes, desire and love burning inside them. “Show me, guide me.” 

Tara brushes her thumbs gently along Buffy’s cheeks, finally cupping them and urging her upwards. Kissing her softly at first, the kiss becomes more carnal and intoxicating. Shifting carefully in the bed, she pushes herself up onto it completely, Buffy following her every move as she keeps contact with her lips. Pulling the slayer downwards until she’s lying flush on top of her, Tara groans into the kiss as a strong thigh slips between her legs and presses firmly against her apex. 

Buffy suckles on the tongue she captured in her mouth, jerking lightly at the wet, warm heat against her thigh pressing more firmly as Tara’s body arches and pushes up against her. Releasing Tara’s tongue and lips, Buffy pants heavily and buries her face in Tara’s neck. 

Tara closes her eyes as her body undulates against Buffy’s on it’s own, loving the feel of the strong slayer pressing against her, but wanting to touch the woman, too. Following Buffy’s bra, she unhooks it easily and flicks the ends off the sides so she can run her hands up and down the strong, long back of the slayer, covering more of the flesh on each stroke until she whimpers in realization that Buffy’s wearing a g-string. Clasping the slayer’s butt cheeks firmly in her hands, she chuckles deeply as Buffy presses her lower body harder against her. The wet, volcanic heat pressing against her hip an indication of just how turned on the slayer is. Rolling over so she’s on top, Tara looks into hazel eyes cloudy with desire and need. “Beautiful.” Tara pulls a hand up and runs her fingers over Buffy’s cheek, pressing a quick kiss on the slayer’s lips.

Buffy whimpers and wraps her arms tightly around Tara’s body as she feels her moving away from her.

“Easy, honey. Just trying to get the last of the clothes off.” Tara whispers hoarsely before pressing another kiss to Buffy’s lips, smiling as Buffy’s grip loosens. 

Buffy shakily reaches around Tara’s body, fingers fumbling for a moment before they unhook Tara’s bra. As Tara shifts and settles somewhat back on her haunches, Buffy feels the cool air caress over her own bare chest even as she slides Tara’s bra down the woman’s arms, her breath catching in her chest at the abundance of soft flesh available to her. “Wow.” Buffy flicks her wrist, sending the bra flying even as she’s reaching for Tara. 

“Uh, uh.” Tara intercepts the eager hands, chuckling as Buffy growls softly under her breath. “Behave.” Tara orders, pressing Buffy’s hands above her head. Leaning down so her lips are against Buffy’s ear, Tara closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of her breasts pressing against Buffy’s, the slayer arching upwards at the first touch so they’re smashed together. “Clothes off first, Buffy. Then you can touch as much as you want.” Tara nips gently on the earlobe, her breathing fast and hard as the desire coalesces low and heavy inside her. 

“Want.” Buffy growls, narrowing her gaze on Tara as the Wiccan shifts upwards again their breasts no longer in contact with each other. 

“Goddess, so do I.” Tara agrees, getting her first real good glimpse of the slayer’s small, perky breasts, the dark nipples hard and obviously wanting to be touched, kissed, licked and suckled upon. Hearing another low growl coming from Buffy, Tara slips further down the slayer’s body. Slipping her fingers under the slips of material on each hip, she urges Buffy to lift her body so she can pull the useless scrap of material off, moaning uncontrollably at the small strip of dark curls glistening with desire. Backing quickly off the bed while pulling the panties all the way off the slayer, Tara drops them on the floor even as she’s pushing her panties down her body. 

Buffy pushes her upper body up onto her elbows, drinking in the sight of Tara. Loving the upwards tilted full breasts with the rosy colored nipples flushed and tight, her eyes caressing over the soft flesh of Tara’s stomach to the triangle of dark golden curls at her apex. The woman looking soft, warm and inviting with her curves and looking like a woman should look, as far as Buffy’s concerned. “God, you’re beautiful, Tara.” The words slip from her mouth on a soft exhale, honestly never seeing anything close to this beautiful before. 

Tara blushes lightly at the compliment, crawling back on the bed and making her way slowly up Buffy’s body, occasionally dipping her head down to press a kiss or trail her tongue over an area of flesh. “Nothing compared to you, honey.” Tara murmurs, fighting burying her face in Buffy’s apex as she gets closer to the flushed, swollen woman, the dark rich aroma wafting up to her from Buffy’s center. Moaning as Buffy’s legs separate slightly, the light glistening on the wet flesh. “Buffy.” Tara whimpers, dropping her head down and biting firmly on the slayer’s thigh.

Buffy doesn’t even feel the blunt teeth sinking into the flesh of her thigh, all she sees is the dark blue eyes that look more violet colored at this moment and the fact that Tara is literally inches from her most intimate area and all she can think about is the Wiccan’s mouth on her body bringing her pleasure. “Please…” Buffy begs softly, breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling with her desire even as a trickle of perspiration collects more and works its way down her body. 

“Goddess, yes.” Tara answers the unspoken request, shifting her body between the slayer’s strong legs, pressing kisses up one inner thigh until her nose is almost touching the swollen outer flesh before moving to the other thigh and giving it the same treatment. 

Buffy whimpers and collapses onto the bed, one hand moving to pinch her own nipple as her other hand makes its way down to Tara, threading into the silken strands and tugging gently, wanting those talented lips and hot tongue on and around her throbbing clit. 

Tara shifts Buffy’s legs over her shoulders, her eyes on the prize as Buffy opens like a blooming orchid to her sight. “Beautiful.” Tara whispers once more before nuzzling between Buffy’s lips to get her first taste of the slayer, moaning deeply at the rich, dark musky taste.

Buffy bucks uncontrollably as Tara’s tongue glides lightly over her body, disappearing before coming into contact with her aching clit. A low growl starts to rattle up through her chest, turning into a half growl, half groan as without anymore teasing Tara strokes the length of her tongue over her clit time and time again. Clenching her hand a little tighter in the dark-blonde hair, Buffy pushes her body into Tara’s mouth, crying out incoherently as Tara wraps her lips around her and sucks strongly and firmly on her clit, the orgasm flowing through her immediately. 

Tara pants quietly, lapping contentedly at the flood of liquid coming from the slayer. Smiling, as Buffy’s body rocks and presses against her with each stroke of her tongue. Curiously flicking the tip of her tongue over the slayer’s swollen, plump clit, Tara chuckles softly as with the jerk of hips, a low groan escapes Buffy. She ignores the hand clenching and tugging gently on her hair trying to urge her up the slayer’s body, not willing to leave this haven quite yet. Not without feeling the slayer wrapped around her fingers as she climaxes. 

“Taraaaa.” Buffy drawls out the Wiccan’s name tugging gently on her hair again, wanting Tara to come up her body. 

“Soon.” Tara nibbles lightly along Buffy’s outer lips before laving the flesh gently with her tongue. Slipping her hand between the slayer’s legs, she strokes the tips of her fingers over Buffy’s opening. Rubbing her cheek over Buffy’s thigh, Tara presses a firm kiss on the flesh before gently sliding a finger inside the slayer’s grasping opening. Exhaling loudly at the feel of the wet heat and the muscles clenching on her finger, Tara closes her eyes and rests her cheek on the strong thigh.

Buffy whimpers as the long finger slips inside her. “Damn it, Tara.” Buffy growls, carefully lifting Tara and sliding her up her body, bucking uncontrollably as one finger is joined by two even with her relocating the witch. 

Tara shifts with the slayer, not fighting her as she slides her body up Buffy’s. “You feel so good.” Tara whispers, slowly stroking her fingers in and out of the tight opening. Tara presses her body up slightly with her free arm and looks down into hazel eyes dark with desire, even as Buffy’s eyes obviously fight closing. “Beautiful.” 

Buffy slips one hand through Tara’s hair and gently cups the back of her neck, stroking her fingers over the soft flesh at her nape, her body rocking lightly against the slow, long strokes of Tara’s fingers inside her. Breathing heavily as she feels the desire coalescing low and deep inside her as Tara’s strokes become faster and stronger, fingers curling and uncurling inside her. Strong fingertips sliding over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her as they pull partway out while straightening as they slip deep inside her to do it again and again… “TARAAAAAAA!!!!!!” Buffy finally cries out loudly long after she’s lost track of how many times Tara had slipped deep inside her. 

Tara buries her fingers deeply inside Buffy and collapses beside the slayer, only part of her body on Buffy’s as she buries her face in the slayer’s sweat-dampened neck, trying to get control of her own desire as her body pulses and flinches on its own. Nipping gently on Buffy’s neck, Tara enjoys the continuing fluttering of the muscles around her fingers, growling softly as Buffy’s heartbeat slows down faster than should be possible, though she knows with Buffy being the slayer and being in exceptional physical condition it isn’t really that surprising. 

Buffy shudders lightly, running her hand down Tara’s arm to the hand obviously at home between her legs. Stroking down the fingers, she smiles at the feel of the damp digits that finally ease out of her but cups her sex gently. “Don’t take this the way it might sound, but that was the absolute best sex I think I’ve ever had.”

Tara chuckles softly. “The only thing I might take exception to is the whole ‘think’ like you’re not terribly positive.”

Buffy growls and rolls over onto Tara, looking down into dark blue eyes gleaming with desire and merriment. “But see, there’s a reason to me phrasing it that way.” Buffy admits, dipping down to nip playfully at Tara’s jawline. 

“Hmmm?” Tara closes her eyes and arches her neck as Buffy’s teeth slowly work their way from her jaw down her sensitive neck. 

“Uh-huh.” Buffy nods her head, hearing the questioning note in Tara’s hum. “I don’t want you to get a big head if I were to tell you that was the biggest, bestest, most mind-blowingest orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.”

Tara chuckles deeply at the slayer’s words. Running her hands up and down the strong back, her own back arching slightly as Buffy’s nips and kisses slowly make their way down her body. “So, you’re basically stating that you’re trying to help me keep my feet planted firmly on the ground.”

“Uh-huh…” Buffy nods agreeably. “Unless, of course, I’m the one lifting you off your feet.” Buffy makes it to Tara’s breasts, exhaling softly at the sight of the flesh topped with dark, rosy colored nipples. Carefully cupping the abundant flesh of one breast in her hand, Buffy’s eyes half close at the feel of the flesh in her hand, her thumb automatically maneuvering to caress slowly from soft, warm flesh to crinkled flesh and finally over hard flesh that tightens into a smaller bundle with her touch. Sliding her legs to either side of Tara’s body, Buffy dexterously lifts her upper body slightly and cups both breasts in her hands. Stroking the flesh with her fingers gently for long minutes before plucking lightly at the hard nipples, the low groans and whimpers coming from Tara spurring her on. Finally dipping her head down, she captures one nipple in her mouth, groaning deeply even as she starts to suckle on the flesh. 

“Goddess!” Tara arches up into the slayer’s hot mouth, the groan coming from Buffy vibrating through her breast and makes another flood of liquid ease from between her thighs, her body past the point of being primed and ready for release with everything that’s happened up to this moment. As the strength of the slayer’s suction increases, it feels like Buffy has a direct line from her nipple to her clit as the bundle of nerves pounds almost painfully wanting release. “Buf…” Tara takes a deep shuddering breath as the slayer nips gently on the flesh as she releases it and makes her way quickly over to the other breast. “I’m going to…” 

Buffy brings all her senses into play, the body undulating underneath hers, the smell of sex in the room and the sweet smell of arousal permeating her senses coming stronger from Tara all invades her being. As she captures the other nipple and sucks stronger on the flesh, she growls a single word ‘mine’ as a low keening wail comes from her lover. Carefully shifting her left leg, she brings it between Tara’s slick thighs and presses against the hot, wet flesh, rocking her body to cause friction against Tara’s apex. Grinning around the flesh in her mouth as the Wiccan’s legs wrap around hers and Tara bucks uncontrollably, she enjoys the feel of the liquid splashing lightly onto her thigh and trailing downwards with Tara’s climax. 

Digging her nails into the slayer’s rock hard buttocks, Tara quickly rides the slayer’s thigh to another orgasm, unable to stop herself before her body collapses back onto the bed, her breaths coming out in panting billows of oxygen, in and out as she tries to get control of her racing heartbeat and her ragged breathing.

Buffy nuzzles gently against Tara’s chest, the strong, fast beating of Tara’s heart and the film of perspiration coating the Wiccan’s body telling her that simply put, Tara’s definitely about wrung out for the moment and may need a few minutes to re-coup. Placing gentle, soft kisses over the woman’s flesh, Buffy slowly makes her way down Tara’s body. Wanting to see what the lightly musky, sweet smell coming from Tara’s most intimate place tastes like. 

“You… don’t… have…” Tara reaches for the slayer’s head, not able to finish what she’s trying to say as she strokes through the damp hair. 

“I know I don’t have to as far as you’re concerned, but I want to… and I have to because if I don’t I’m afraid I’m going to spontaneously combust trying to figure out what you taste like.” Buffy admits, nipping gently around the small belly button. Looking up into warm, loving blue eyes, Buffy smiles at the flushed sight of her lover. “Wow, my lover.” Buffy murmurs out loud, pressing another kiss on Tara’s belly button. 

Tara chuckles at the happiness lighting Buffy’s eyes with the slayer’s words. “Like being lovers?” 

“Definitely.” Buffy nuzzles gently at the soft flesh of Tara’s lower abdomen. Resting her cheek on the flesh, Buffy wraps her arms around Tara’s legs and hugs her gently. 

“Come up here, honey.” Tara urges quietly, chuckling again when Buffy shakes her head and buries her face against her lower abdomen. “You can play later, come up here.”

Buffy grumbles incoherently about a rotten witch keeping her from her just desserts before placing a kiss on the top of Tara’s mound and slowly kissing her way upwards until she stops at smiling lips. Delving gently between them, Buffy enjoys the give and take of the lightly arousing kiss for a few minutes before breaking away and settling down beside Tara, her body snuggled up against the Wiccan’s side. 

Tara wraps her arm around Buffy’s back and trails her fingers slowly over the soft flesh that’s covering the whipcord muscles that flinch and roll with her touch. Smiling as Buffy starts trailing her fingertips in little nonsensical patterns over her chest and stomach even as her strong thigh eases over her legs and rests on her. “Four months?”

“Four months.” Buffy nods and presses a kiss to Tara’s shoulder, watching Tara’s nipples tighten into smaller, harder nubs of flesh as she plays around the edges. “I flirted, touched, practically sat in your lap trying to get you to realize that I wanted more than friendship with you. At first I think you didn’t realize what I was doing because I didn’t really get a reaction from you. The last couple months I got a reaction… well at least a physical reaction but you didn’t treat me any differently.”

“Physical reaction?” Tara questions the words curiously, looking down as Buffy looks up at her, the glint of mischief in the hazel eyes forewarning her that whatever it is, is probably going to be naughty. 

“I could smell your arousal.” Buffy reaches up and taps the side of her own nose and grins at the Wiccan as Tara blushes. “So I knew I could turn you on.” Buffy admits softly, pressing a kiss to Tara’s chin before relaxing back down against Tara’s shoulder, allowing her fingers to continue their exploration across soft flesh. “I just didn’t know if it was purely a physical reaction, or if you cared for me as more than a friend. A part of me was afraid that I would scare you off if I told you I was falling in love with you, so I continued the way I was but made the touches and comments more obvious.”

Tara exhales softly and slowly shakes her head. “I thought you didn’t realize how you were acting with me, and tried to ignore the thoughts and feelings you were making go completely nuts inside me. I felt guilty for enjoying the touches especially when I thought you were just being you.” Tara nibbles on her bottom lip, smiling as Buffy’s weapon’s calloused fingers stroke gently over her cheek and lip. 

“You thought I was being an insensitive, teasing flirt?” Buffy quirks an eyebrow as she shifts and props her head up to look at Tara. The narrow-eyed look and soft growl she gets from Tara making her laugh. 

“I thought you were being flirty and teasing without realizing what you were doing to me.” Tara qualifies what the slayer said, pulling the fingers back to her lips and placing a kiss on the tip of each one before releasing the hand to let it continue its exploration over her body, enjoying the slayer’s curious, learning touches. “Dawn threatened to beat you upside the head a couple times calling you a few names that I’d rather not repeat, but suffice it to say she thought you were being an idiot and hurting me in the process.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Buffy frowns at the thought. “I’ll admit I could have gone about this a hell of a lot better way than I did, and I’m sorry for any pain I caused you.” Buffy searches blue eyes, relaxing at the understanding and forgiveness she sees in the beautiful depths. Buffy’s fingers follow along the edges of Tara’s ribs and purses her lips for a few minutes as she thinks. “Will you move back in, Tara? I mean, if you’re not comfortable sharing a room with me, you can have the master bedroom and we can work…” Buffy trails off as Tara’s fingers press against her lips stopping her rambling words.

“Do you honestly believe if I moved back in here that we wouldn’t end up sleeping together each night?” Tara questions curiously, stroking her fingers over the flesh of Buffy’s bottom lip before pulling her hand away. 

Buffy blushes lightly and shakes her head, knowing the smile crossing her lips is somewhat shy but can’t help herself. “No. I’m not one for holding back when I’ve made a decision or plan of action.”

Tara grins crookedly at the sight of the blush and shy smile on Buffy’s face, the sight extremely adorable on the slayer. “You do have a tendency to go full-steam ahead when you’ve decided on what you want to do.”

“Uh, huh. Most of the time it works out.” Buffy slowly circles Tara’s belly button as she looks into smiling blue eyes. “Will you move in with me, Tara?”

Tara notices the slight hint of worry in Buffy’s eyes, not able to stand seeing any worry or pain coming from Buffy, she answers her quickly. “Yes, I’ll move in with you, honey. But I’m not exactly easy to live with.” Tara jokes softly, happy to see the worry leach from the hazel eyes watching her. 

“You’re the easiest person in the world to probably live with, Tara. I’ll be the difficult one, always coming home at odd hours because of patrol, sometimes hurt and needing someone to fix up my worst wounds that I might not be able to do myself…” Buffy stops and leans in to whisper confidentially into Tara’s ear. “I also usually have an extremely healthy itch that needs to be scratched when I’ve had a very good patrol night. You might not get any sleep at all on those nights.”

Tara shivers and moans deeply at the hotly whispered words in her ear, the low, sexy voice of the slayer rolling through her body and kicking her desire up exponentially. “So, I need to take my vitamins?”

Buffy chuckles, and nips gently on Tara’s earlobe at the Wiccan’s breathy question. “It might be wise. Maybe even double or triple the normal quantity. You’re going to be one tired Wiccan.” Slowly trailing her fingers over Tara’s lower abdomen, Buffy finally makes contact with damp curls and maps the outer edge of the small triangle. 

Tara moans deeply, her hips bucking at the feel of Buffy’s fingers trailing over her body, just centimeters from her aching center and swollen, thrumming clit. “Buffy…” 

Buffy slips her leg between Tara’s, urging her lover to open herself more to her. “Guide me. Show me what you want.” Buffy urges, her fingers slipping between slick folds. Buffy moans deeply in concert with Tara at the feel of the woman’s hot body and wet, silken flesh under her fingertips. 

“You-you’re doing f-fine.” Tara stutters and hesitates over the words as Buffy’s fingers caress over her body and a couple of them slip just inside her opening.

“Show me.” Buffy nips gently on Tara’s neck, wanting to know what Tara likes and wants. Yes, she knows how a woman’s body is laid out, she’d spent more time than she would probably admit to anyone learning her own body and what she likes, but not wanting to screw up with Tara. Shifting her body slightly, Buffy kisses her way down to Tara’s chest, planning on enjoying Tara’s breasts for a very long time while her fingers learn Tara’s innermost secrets completely. 

Tara moves her hand that had been scratching up and down Buffy’s back up into the thick, soft hair and buries it in the damp strands. Finally shifting her other hand that had been digging into the bed beside her, not even aware of what she’d been doing, she slowly slides her hand down her body.

Buffy circles a hard nipple with her tongue, enjoying the feel of the hard flesh surrounded by the crinkled areola and the soft, warm flesh of the breast itself. Suckling on the hard flesh for a few moments, Buffy releases it and blows some cool air over the swollen nipple, smiling as goose bumps rise on the Wiccan’s skin. “Ohh…” Buffy shifts her head and looks down as Tara’s hand had quickly encircled her wrist and urged her to slip into the woman’s entrance she’d been playing around with occasional forays just inside the opening. “Ohhhhhhhhh…” Buffy exhales and rests her head on Tara’s chest, closing her eyes at the feel of wet heat surrounding her two fingers and ribs of muscles clenching and unclenching delightfully. 

Tara spreads her legs further open at the same time bending her knees and burying her heels into the bed, rocking up into the slow stroking of Buffy’s fingers as the slayer drives her crazy with her teasing touch. 

“You feel so good.” Buffy murmurs, the feel of Tara surrounding her is a unique and humbling experience, as the Wiccan trusts her completely. 

“Faster, honey.” Tara begs, her hips trying to urge Buffy to pick up her speed, moaning loudly as Buffy nips firmly on her breast even as the slayer does as asked and works in and out of her at a gradually building pace. 

Buffy watches her hand’s movements for a few minutes, letting it sink in that she’s actually making love to Tara, her fingers inside the Wiccan and learning the feel of the woman’s body intimately. Her own breaths coming in a faster, harder pant at the muscles tightening faster and starting to convulse around her fingers, Buffy shifts her body until she’s balanced above Tara on one arm, looking down into dark, passionate eyes watching her even as full, pouty lips are opened to allow the oxygen to go in and out at a greater rate of speed. Her whole body starting to rock back and forth with each stroke into the Wiccan, Buffy growls deeply as the muscles tighten and don’t loosen around her fingers and the Wiccan cries out her name, arching up into her body as she climaxes. The wet warmth coming out of Tara around her fingers is extremely satisfying, on a purely caveman level. Burying her fingers deeply inside Tara, Buffy drops her head and plunders Tara’s mouth with a deep, carnal kiss. 

Tara’s hand tightens it’s grip in the slayer’s hair as Buffy literally lays claim to her in more ways than one, the fingers inside her reaching deeper than anyone else’s before even as Buffy’s tongue takes control of her mouth in the most sense destroying kiss she’s ever been involved with. Not able to stop her free hand, she slips it between Buffy’s swollen folds, the slayer’s body literally saturated with desire as she goes straight to slamming three fingers deep inside Buffy. Her hand mimics the slayer’s thrusting tongue even as her palm rubs hard over Buffy’s clit.

Buffy bucks uncontrollably as Tara takes her body fast and hard, the woman’s hand bringing her to the brink of climax and literally throwing her off in seconds. Tearing her lips away from Tara’s, she cries out Tara’s name loudly as she grinds down into the hand, a second climax following quickly on the heels of the first one before she collapses on top of Tara, panting heavily. 

Tara shudders in reaction to the slayer’s climaxes, another, smaller orgasm working through her own body as she clenches hard on the fingers still buried inside her as they lie there with fingers inside each other’s bodies and enjoying the feel of Buffy’s surprisingly solid weight on top of her. “Love you.” Tara mumbles, her eyes closed as she wallows in the feelings flowing through her. 

“And God, do I love you.” Buffy buries her face in Tara’s neck and exhales loudly as her body shakes slightly. Taking a few long minutes to recuperate, Buffy flicks her tongue over Tara’s pulse point. “I hope the demons behave themselves tonight, because I’ll be damned if I’m going to do a patrol. Don’t think I’d be much good for one now, anyways.” Buffy only half jokes, a chuckle escaping her lips at the quiet laughter coming from Tara. Carefully easing her hand out from between Tara’s legs, Buffy nips gently on Tara’s neck at the soft groan and whimper she receives with her movements. 

“Should you do a patrol?” Tara questions hoarsely, her throat dry and scratchy as she silently wonders if all the liquid in her body made a southerly trip. Slipping her fingers from inside the slayer as Buffy shifts slightly above her, Tara slips her hand from Buffy’s hair and wraps both arms tightly around Buffy’s body, hugging her with everything in her.

Buffy grunts quietly at the tight hug and buries her face once more in Tara’s neck. “I patrolled for a good eight hours yesterday and last night, Tara. I even hit the tunnels for a while, so I think I got the majority of the demons last night and the other ones are probably hiding out afraid I’m going to go on another rampage.”

“Hmmm… should I even ask why you did that?” Tara presses her lips to the top of Buffy’s head and leaves them there for a few minutes. 

“On the off-chance that I would have a certain Wiccan in my bed tonight… or at least have a serious discussion with her that wouldn’t need to be interrupted.” Buffy blushes lightly at the thought. “That sounds bad but I don’t mean it to.”

“You’re okay, honey.” Tara smiles and then chuckles at the somewhat guilt-laden words. 

“How long before we can go again?” Buffy pops her head up and grins uncontrollably at Tara, laughing at the gleam in Tara’s eyes. “Already?”

“I’m ready whenever you are.” Tara giggles uncontrollably at the goofy smile crossing Buffy’s face. “HEY!” Tara yells as Buffy one moment was smiling goofily down at her and the next she was darting out the bedroom door like her ass is on fire. 

“I’m just getting the mistletoe! I’ve got some serious mischief to get up to and I’m not going to be deterred this time!” Buffy yells back to the now loudly laughing Wiccan, her own face almost split in half at the thought of how much their lives have changed in the last year or so, having a feeling that with Tara beside her, she’ll be able to do anything. But right now, a streak of mischief runs through her with the mistletoe in her hands as she plans on pouncing on the Wiccan when she gets back upstairs, her heart expanding even more with the love flowing through her at the thought of Tara. Having fallen hard and irrevocably for the Wiccan, and that’s something she plans on celebrating for many Christmases to come. 

The End


End file.
